The Current Brings Me Back to You
by startlinggrey
Summary: Annabeth always laughed it off when someone told her that her best friend was hot. Unfortunately, she wasn't as immune as she thought she was OR it's finals week and Annabeth accidentally calls her best friend hot. Oneshot.


Percy tugged the bottom of her shirt… again.

"C'mon, get in the water." He begged with those green puppy eyes.

Annabeth sighed. He had been attempting to get her in the water for the past twenty minutes. She, however, was perfectly content sitting under the multi-colored umbrella and memorizing her Spanish vocab.

"Annabeth." He wined, "You don't come to the beach to _study_."

"I was fine studying at _home_ ," she emphasized, "but _someone_ wanted to go to 'la playa'."

Percy scrunched his eyebrows, contemplating. "That means… the beach?"

"Yes."

He pumped his fist. "See Annabeth. I know things. Now can you come in the water?"

Percy stood there- waiting for her response and blocking the sun, which left his body in a glowing halo. He almost looked like a god and Annabeth had to shake her head at _that_ thought. She was certainly _not_ oblivious to her friend's beauty. She knew what the girls said about him when he wasn't around. His messy black hair and sparkling eyes made everyone swoon. Annabeth knew he was a clumsy idiot behind his looks and laughed it off when someone told her that her best friend was hot.

Unfortunately, she wasn't as immune to it as she thought she was. Her face grew warm as Percy pulled his shirt off revealing- yes- abs. She mentally groaned. They had been friends for years- this shouldn't be a problem.

"We can study later, the water's gorgeous. I'm literally going to die if we don't go this instant." He pleaded.

Annabeth set her notes down and bit her lip. It was really nice out-

"Only for a few minutes."

"Great! C'mon!" Percy pulled her up and ran to the shore while still holding her arm.

"Whoa! Perce! Hang- slow down!"

He dragged her right to the edge of the water and finally stopped. Annabeth was chuckling, "You first water boy."

He smiled mischievously, "Nope." And pushed her into the water. The cold was a shock to her, but it felt refreshing. And now she was ready for payback.

"Percy! I think there's a manta ray over here!" she called.

"What? Where?"

"I think it swam that way, after I fell in."

Percy walked passed her and Annabeth jumped on his back.

* * *

They crashed on the blanket, with the sun lowering in the sky.

"It was only supposed to be a few minutes." Annabeth complained.

Percy propped himself up on his elbow to look at her, grinning.

"But when you're all old and stuff, what would you rather remember: boring hours of studying, or being at the beach?"

Annabeth sighed, he wasn't always stupid.

He lay back down with his hands supporting his head. "I never want this day to end."

She looked at him. There were a few freckles on his nose from spending so much time in the sun and Annabeth thought it was cute. _Time to study, get a grip._

"Okay, Perce. What's el armario?"

* * *

The sun was casting pink and orange rays on the clouds by the time they reached the end of the study guide.

"Alright. Enough espanol, Annabeth. I think if I study anymore, I'll explode."

"Alright." She agreed, standing up. "Race you to the water."

Annabeth sprinted, not waiting for Percy, and as she reached the water, she kept going, running straight into a wave.

"I win." She yelled as Percy walked into the surf.

"You're a little cheater." He said, splashing her.

"Am not." She threw water at him.

"Oh really?"

They were splashing each other and laughing and Annabeth found herself staring again. Was this really the little boy she knew growing up? The one who didn't get taller than her until eighth grade. Who had awkwardly long arms which he had grown into with his broad swimmer shoulders? She frowned and glanced away from him. Nervous that he would notice.

"What's wrong? Are you stressed about finals? Because if we need to keep studying I really don't mind."

"No, I-" Annabeth attempted to explain.

"Is it-" Percy lowered his voice, "you know, that time of the month."

Annabeth shook her head in bewilderment, trying to think of some excuse. "What? No! It's because-"

"No, wait! I'll figure it out."

"Percy it's because-"

"Shh." he covered her mouth and she snapped, yanking his hand away and practically yelling, "Because you're so freaking hot!" Then she winced and bit her lip. Oops.

"Oh okay." he thought about it, "Wait…hang on…what'd you say?"

"I said it's because it's hot." She tried half-heartedly.

"No. You-" He glanced down at himself, as if he had never noticed before, "called me hot." He grinned at her.

"I'm hot." He struck a pose, flexing.

"I'M HOT!" he yelled.

"Yeah you are!" someone called back. Percy smiled and pointed in recognition.

Annabeth slapped her forehead and waded away from him, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Wait Anna-ahh!" he called and she heard a splash. She turned around and saw a surfboard washed up on shore and a guy groaning next to it.

"Percy?" she called. A few feet away he sat up, coughing.

Annabeth raced over. "You okay?"

Percy nodded and stretched. "I think so, but-"

He grinned mischievously again, flipping his hair and winking. _Winking._

"I think I've gone to heaven because there's an angel standing above me."

Annabeth scoffed. "Please, Percy, I've seen you use that pickup line on just about every lifeguard here."

"But I'm serious."

"You're an idiot."

"A hot one?"

She shoved him. "Shut up." Annabeth began to walk away from him.

"It was a serious question!" he yelled after her.

Annabeth laughed to herself, and only half of her wondered if he really was serious.

Once she got to their spot, Annabeth folded the umbrella and put her notes in her bag.

Slinging her bag across her shoulder, she gathered up the blanket, folding it across her arm and started walking to the car. Percy picked up the umbrella and caught up to her. He glanced at her cautiously, then, slipped his hand in hers. They let go to put the supplies in the trunk. Closing it, he turned towards Annabeth.

"I meant it, you know."

She smiled. "Yeah, I know, I _am_ pretty hot."

Percy grinned at her. "Shut up."


End file.
